


Miles/Kat Banter

by MCM



Category: Barrayar - Fandom
Genre: Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCM/pseuds/MCM
Summary: For snarkbat
Relationships: Miles/Ekaterin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Miles/Kat Banter

He was holding up the picture on his datapad again. Almost where Taurie could see it from her spot on the sofa, lounging with her leg elevated.

“Miles.” She glared. “No really, Miles.” 

It was the fourth time this morning. Taurie didn’t seem to have noticed yet, distracted by the vid Ekaterin had suggested she record for her grandmother, “Anyway, Krafty was nervous, but he was really brave and her went right through the water and up the bank from EXACTLY the spot Da and I talked about when I walked it, Da said to take a closer spot but I knew the footing wasn’t good at the base so I said it was better to go long and Kraft was SO GOOD at the bank but the next jump had brush and he spooked sideways and I came off. We need to school more brush. BUT I got back on and we finished the course. And we improved our dressage score. Da had to cut my boot off! Krafty’s legs look really good and he’s having a few days off in the pasture and then I’m going to take him to look at lots of bushes . . . “

Kat was confident the woman who bravely ate her son’s freshly caught lake trout could manage an appropriate response. 

“Miles, you’re not going to distract her from horses by getting her a puppy,” Kat half-whispered.  
“I’m surprised at you, Kat, the risk of injury is much lower in dog sports.”  
“The risk of injury in everything is much lower than it is in eventing. Which she does because you got her hooked. I’m not saying you can’t ever get a dog, I’m saying it won’t stop Taurie from doing what she loves.”  
“I was going to get Taurie a dog.”  
“You were going to get a dog and then train it yourself while Taurie wrangles with command of the General Vorkraft.”  
“I was going to get a very cute, very appealing dog whose potential as an agility prospect would distract from the General’s very dubious charms.”  
“Miles.”  
“Deploying a diversion is a very sound strategy. Time-honored.”  
“Mmmm. Do you remember why you got Taurie the General?”  
Miles blushed a little. “I was hoping it would slow her progress through the levels of U14 eventing,” he muttered.  
“And it has. She did not qualify for regional championships this week and she won’t make it to District Championships in three weeks, so you get a reprieve until next year Da.”  
“That’s what you think. She’s planning to limp down to the barn and lie to her trainer about the swelling the second we turn our backs.”

Ekaterin glanced back at her daughter, sprawled on a heap of cushions on the couch, vid recorder in one hand and ankle brace . . . tucked under an armchair on the other side of the room. 

“Not the border collie. It’ll chew through the walls the second it gets bored. You can get her a retriever.”


End file.
